Everything is okay
by MayJones
Summary: Oneshot about Jack and Ianto. Ianto will find out that Jack isn't that strong like he always thought.


Dusclaimer: The characters and the idea of Toorchwood aren't mine...:'(

But have fun with this story.

 **Everything is okay**

It was an normal day for Torchwood. Some aliens...and some weevils. No one was dead not even Jack. So it had to be a good day, right? But no it wasn't. Because there was an old friend in the hub. A friend no one had expected. The Doctor. And he seemed not very happy. "Jack", he grumbled, "what have you done?"

Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko and Owen stared at him.

"Jack?", Ianto asked immediately. "I don't know, what I have done. I haven't done anything. Doctor? What happened? " "Haven't you felt it? Are you complete blind know?" Jack and the rest of the Torchwood Team looked confused at each other. "No", Jack answered,"what should we felt?" "The earth was the center of a shock in time and space. Even I felt it and I was on the other side of the universe. It's nearly impossible that nothing happened here. " "But Doctor I told you. Here is noth..." The but he owed them the rest of the sentence. In exactly that moment Jack mobile phone and the TARDIS phone started ringing. Both looked at each other and ran to their phone. What happens in the TARDIS the team couldn't understand but they heard and angry and stunned "What have you done?" from Jack. Then there followed many courses. Jack ran out of his office and knocked aginst the door of the TARDIS. "Doctor! Doctor open that door!!" Suddenly they heard the sound of the disappearing TARDIS. "Wait Doctor!" But it was to late, he was gone. Jack felt...yeah that was complicated. There were many feelings. But the strongest one was disappointment. He was disappointed that neither the Doctor nor Martha trusted him enough to tell him what happened. Ianto put his hand on Jacks shoulder. But he just went out of the hub and let the others confused and helpless back. He knew that wasn't the right reaction but it was the only one he was able to do in the moment. He walked through the streets of Cardiff. Till he reached an old desolate house. He sat on the rooftop and stared into the darkness in the night of Cardiff. He winced at a touch on his back. He turned around and looked into Iantos eyes. "What are you doing here?", Ianto asked.

But Jack didn't answer. "Jaaack." But Jack just turned around and stared back over the city. "Jack talk to me. Maybe I can help you.""No, you can't because you don't understand." Now Ianto started to be angry. "You haven't even tried it. Maybe I'll understand you. Or don't you trust me?" "That's not the problem...I just feel so...useless." "Jack just explain what happened. That would be the easiest solution for both of us." "That's the thing. I don't know what happened. Martha called me and asked me if I know where the doctor is. I was curious ans asked what happened. But she said it's too dangerous. Dangerous. Pah. I am not the one who can die. She don't trust me. That's the reason why she didn't explain it. And then I wanted to ask the Doctor and he just disappeared with his TARDIS." "Jack...I don't think that they don't trust you. I mean...you are you and and I think it's nearly impossible that someone in this or every other universe don't trust you." But Jack didn't answer. Again. Ianto sighed, sat down next to Jack and put his head on the shoulder of his friend. Normally he was not the cuddlesome of them but he knew Jack needed that in this moment. An he was sure that after a very short while will everything be okay. But there was one think Ianto forgot in his brilliant plan. It was autumn and night. Just 12 degree and it started raining. In his mind he starts to get any about his-self. How could he just forgot his coat. He knows the weather in Cardiff. Ianto startled when he felt something warm over his shoulders. He tour his view at first to the coat over his shoulders. And them to Jack. He saw a thin smile on Jacks face. And in this moment he realised how old Jack was. How much he had to suffer and how long he had to fight. And in exactly this moment he realised that life wasn't fair. That it never was fair. And that it never will be fair.

He stood up,took Jacks hand and pull him in his arms. And in this moment it was like every pain and all of his sadness broke out of Jack. Tears ran over his face and he tried to hide his face on into shoulder. And Ianto was shocked. He never have seen Jack crying before. He was always the happy Jack. Always the strong Jack. But now he saw that his friend was broken. So he just wrapped his arms around Jack and he tried to be there for his friend. Ianto whispered things like: "Schschsch...everything will be okay..." into Jacks ear. And even if he didn't know if it could help but Jack seemed to

become calm. And when Ianto promised Jack and himself that he'll be there for him Jack realised that everything he needs is there.

END


End file.
